


Controlled Burn

by kawaiigami



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017-2018 [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiigami/pseuds/kawaiigami
Summary: Lea considers the differences in how he and Axel use fire.





	Controlled Burn

Lea’s more careful with his fire, now that he’s fully human again, heart and everything. 

It wasn’t that Axel had been careless, but missions were missions and a fight was a fight. Small, easily managed flames would have done little good.

Now that Xehanort has finally been taken out, Lea needs that sort of fire less and less. 

So he tries for more controlled burns. Summer doesn’t give him many chances except for the occasional bonfire on the beach, but then winter rolls around. 

Winter rolls around and Lea suddenly has more opportunities. Everybody likes a fire in the fireplace, after all, and candles are a popular Christmas decoration. They’re nothing fancy, but still let him feel a little less cold and nobody complains. 

The first person to say he’s been domesticated is going to get a keyblade to the face, though.


End file.
